


Customer Satisfaction

by Daegaer



Series: Crowley and the Winchesters [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Bentley, Cars, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Customer Satisfaction

"Hey, it's that demon!" Dean said in outrage.

Sam paused. "What demon?" he asked. "Do you two know each other?"

Dean looked guilty. "No. Not at all," he said. 

The demon grinned and peered over the top of his sunglasses. "Dean Winchester!" he said. "I'm always happy to see satisfied customers!"

"Ehehe," Dean laughed weakly. "Never seen him before in my life."

"It's Anthony Crowley," the demon said cheerfully. "The Impala's still looking good, I hope?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean," he said. "I just thought you were spending a small fortune on maintenance to smooth out nicks in the paintwork - did you sell your soul to keep the Impala looking good?"

" . . . no?" Dean said. "Anyway, I was robbed! All my tapes turned into the _Best of Queen_!"

"Crap," Sam muttered. "I am so embarrassed to be related to you - hey you, Antonio, or whatever the name of your host is -"

"Ex _cuse_ me? I happen to have been around before that cheap dial-up version of interplanar transport got popular," the demon said.

"Just give us the gun."

"The gun? The magic demon-killing gun? Er - _no_. Anyway I can't, I gave it to a friend who collects antiques for Christmas."

"It's not that old!" Sam said.

"So it was a crap Christmas present!"

"He's lying," Dean said. "Why would a demon give Christmas presents?"

The demon looked more than a little embarrassed. "My friend's an angel," he said in a rush.

Sam closed his eyes in pain. This day just kept getting better and better.


End file.
